The Games Will Change You
by CathyRach95
Summary: Written from both Annie's and Finnick's POV. Set during and after Annie's games. Rated T because of the nature of The Hunger Games and because I'm not entirely sure I can remember what I wrote .
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:/ I know there's a lot of stories about Annie's Games but I wanted to write one anyway. The first chapter is quite short but they'll get longer I promise. Please review as I need all the help I can get (and it would be great to know if you like the idea)! Hope you enjoy. P.S This is my first fic, so please cut me some slack. I'm trying.**_

_**I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

**Chapter One**

**Annie**

It was quiet. There hadn't been a cannon fire for a long time, or at least what seemed like a long time. It was so lonely here in the arena. I was so very tired but I didn't dare sleep even though I was quite well hidden. If you sleep in the arena, you might never wake again.

I was hungry, but my district partner was still alive and he is a better tribute than I am so our mentor wouldn't be sending me anything to keep me from starving in the near future. Capitol heartthrob Finnick Odair was our mentor, I knew he had been disappointed when my name had been called at the reaping. If I was being honest, he had the right to be disappointed. I had no skills, I couldn't fight anyone and I couldn't kill anyone. I was sure I wasn't going to win, he was sure I wasn't going to win. I was surprised I'd lasted this long, but that was pure luck.

'Maybe I could get a few hours sleep' I thought to myself. It didn't take long for sleep to take over my body, I was exhausted. That was the first night I dreamed about him, the first time I had dreamt about Finnick Odair.

**Finnick**

About three days into the games, and I still had two tributes alive. Mags and I were doing everything we could to get sponsors for either, but it was difficult. Neither seemed to be winning anyone over. Christopher was cocky, too cocky. He went into these games believing he would emerge as victor. And then there was Annie, she was so sweet and pure and innocent. She shouldn't be in this position. I had promised her father I would keep her safe, but I was seriously doubting this. She surely couldn't last much longer.

I was lost in my thoughts until Mags spoke. "Finnick, it's too quiet for their liking." I looked at her, her face concerned. "They can't keep it this quiet boy, they want a good show. Not this." I nodded in agreement. I was waiting for an announcement, or something that would force the remaining tributes together.

**Annie**

I woke with a start. It had been eerily quiet until now. People were running past where I was placed. "Come on, he came this way. We have to find him and kill him before he kills us. That kid is a jerk." One of the remaining career tributes, I assumed the boy from two as I seemed to remember the boy from one had been killed in the very early stages of the games by Christopher, my district partner. I believed it was him they were hunting.

"I'll stay here and wait, he has got to pass this way before long." More footsteps, people leaving. Then silence. The boy from two either hiding or just excellent at standing still.

This silence went on for hours. I didn't dare to even breathe out of fear of being found and killed. I might have been halfway up a tree, but that wouldn't stop him if he realised I was up here. He was a career; surely he could climb a tree. Footsteps, they were clearly heading in this direction. I shuffled slightly so I could see what was happening. Christopher was running, I wasn't sure why but I was sure he was running into a fight. "Hey four, missed me?" Before Christopher had time to respond, it was over. An axe was the boy from two's weapon of choice. One quick slice and that was it. My district partner was dead below me. His head no longer attached to his body. I wanted to scream, let out the fear that was hanging over my heart. 'Don't do it Annie' I told myself, 'They still don't know you're up here, you're still alive.' But I was only just alive. The images of him losing his head kept replaying in my mind, over and over like a film. It hurt, I was sobbing and I barely even knew the guy. "Finnick, please help me." I whispered. I had not known it until my dream, but I had realised then that I was in love with Finnick Odair.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:/ This is a more Finnick based chapter, I thought it was important to explain a bit of his story and the way I imagine it to be for him. I hope you enjoy chapter two and please take a minute or two out of your life to review, it would mean a lot to me.**_

**__****I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter Two**

**Finnick**

'Shit' I thought to myself. The one tribute of I mine I thought could win was dead. Though that wasn't what was playing over and over in my mind. It was her. She had asked for my help from inside the arena, it was only a whisper but I heard her like she was stood by my side. I had to do something to help her, get her something from a sponsor or two. She had to win this, she had to live. I'd made a promise, and I do not go around making promises I don't intend to keep. Her father had asked I make sure she made it home, he told me he couldn't bare losing another family member. He told me Annie's sister, Rose, looked to her as a mother figure and he didn't want the poor girl to lose two mother's in the space of two years. I had never known Annie's mother, but I wish I had, from what Annie said of her before the games she sounded like a remarkable woman. She must have been to have raised a girl like Annie.

"Finnick, get some rest. You haven't slept since this all started, and it's starting to show." "But Mags, I have to…" "There is nothing you can do for her tonight, she's hidden for now. I'll watch out for her, get some sleep." Mags was always right, no doubt about it. I was tired, exhausted more like. "Thanks Mags, I'll try."

I waited until darkness started to fall in the arena before leaving for my room. I didn't even bother to undress before climbing into bed, there was no point, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that she was still out there fighting for her life. I was scared for her, I was scared she wouldn't win and that she would die a horrible death that her family would have to watch and I would blame myself even though I couldn't have done anything to stop it. I wanted her to win, hell I needed her to win. I had some serious doubts but she had to win. I loved her.

**Annie**

I felt cold both inside and out. I'd just witnessed the most horrific thing I thought humanly possible, except for the fact the boy from two isn't human, he's a monster. I know he wants to live, everyone does but that was surely the worst thing he could have done. I just wanted to sob, but I knew I couldn't. I had to look strong, sponsors wouldn't be willing to help the weak girl from four who has spent the games so far sat hiding up a tree.

I needed someone to hold me and tell me I would be alright, but I would never have that feeling again, nobody would ever tell me I was going to be alright again. I was soon to be just another dead tribute, another victim of the games.

Darkness was slowly falling, I told myself to sleep but I physically couldn't. The image of Christopher being beheaded was still at the front of my mind, a fresh memory that would never leave me. I laughed. 'What was that Annie?!' I asked myself, but I didn't know. It just happened and I couldn't stop it. I was afraid, now more than ever before.

**Finnick**

I woke after only a few hours, I had far too much on my mind to fall into a deep sleep so I decided to head back and keep watch on the games instead of just lying in my bed imaging what was happening. The sooner I knew what Annie needed, the sooner I could get it for her, and now I knew exactly how I was going to go getting it.

When I re-joined Mags, I received a look of anger but also of sorrow. "I told you to get some rest." "I know, and I tried, but it was impossible with all this going on." She nodded, I knew she understood, after all she had survived too. She knew what it was like to be in the arena and also to be living with the fact 23 people died so you could survive. Neither of us spoke for a while, we just sat watching in silence. "I'm scared for her Mags. The boy from two is a born killer and the rest are most likely just a cruel. She can't defend herself." "She definitely can't at the moment. That girl is hungry, and not just a little hungry. She hasn't eaten in days. That girl needs food." Annie needed food, and I was going to do everything in my power to get something for her. "I'll see to it." The possible sponsors this year were tough, they weren't really spending their money to help anyone, but Annie needed food and I needed to get someone to agree to give me the money for it.

I entered the room where all the potential sponsors practically lived during the games, they were there most of the night. They rarely slept, the games was their entertainment so heaven forbid they miss something of vital importance. I recognised two of the women sat drinking, they were two clients I had had the misfortune of coming into contact with more than once. Capitol citizens made me sick, I hated how they could all watch and enjoy people being killed but I had to suck it up and talk to them.

"Hello ladies." I said while putting on my fake capitol smile that I could charm anyone with. "Well hello there Finnick. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Laurel Overwhill, one of my most giggly clients. She had changed her look again, this time she was green. Her hair was green, her lips were green, she dressed in green and even her skin was tinted green. It was so far over the top that I was doubtful she could even remember the bottom line. "Well ladies, as you know I still have one tribute left in these games, and I was hoping you might be the two to help me." "It depends." Katri Edenthaw, far more serious than Laurel but still clearly a capitol citizen with her bright orange hair and clothing to match. "Depends on what, my love?" "What do you need?" Laurel enquired. "And what do we get in return?" Katri added. "I need money to feed my tribute, she's starving and I need her to win which she cannot do without food." I paused, thinking of the best offer I could give to these two. "Continue, Finnick." "And, well, let's just say you can have anything you want in return for no cost." Snow would kill me, but I didn't care. It would kill me to see Annie die, so I was taking my chances. "Hmm. Maybe that sounds like something we would be interested in." "Oh come on Katri, you know you're very interested." I winked at her. "I'm interested! Finnick darling, take my money. Feed that girl. And then as soon as you have, return here. I'll be waiting." "Laurel, I shall be as quick as I can for you my love. I won't keep you waiting."

I practically ran to tell Mags that I'd managed to get a sponsor for Annie. I was so excited, she still might not win but at least I'd feel like I tried to get her home alive, and that's really all I can do from outside the arena.

"Mags I got her a sponsor!" "How did you manage that? I heard that they were all being tight with their money this year because the games have been, and I quote 'rather dull this year'." I knew Mags hated what I did even though she knows that I'm forced to, but I always told Mags the truth about things so I couldn't hide this from her and pretend I hadn't used it to my advantage. Even if I didn't tell Mags the truth, she would be able to drag it out of me. I looked away hoping that she wouldn't pry. "Finnick, how did you manage it?" Her voice was colder than normal. "She just liked Annie, she wants her to win so she gave me the money we needed to help Annie, to keep her alive." "Be honest with me Finnick…." "I, erm, well…." She knew what I'd done. I couldn't decide if the look she was giving me was one of anger or one of sorrow. That's the thing about Mags, she's quite difficult to read.

I set about getting food to Annie. With the money Laurel had given me I could have sent her a three course meal, and I would have happily done that, but I didn't want Snow getting even more suspicious. "Finnick! You need to watch this. I think they've worked out where she's hiding." I didn't need to watch, they must have worked it out or Mags wouldn't have said anything to me. I was surprised that the games makers hadn't forced her out of her hiding place so far, maybe they thought they could just leave her there and she'd die anyway. I slipped a note into the food parcel for her. 'Annie, you've got to move. They found you.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN:/ This is more of an Annie based chapter, it should all balance out in the next chapter so just give me time. I would really appreciate it if you would take a minute of your time to review this because I would love to know what you think and if there's anything I could improve on. I hope you enjoy.**_

**Chapter Three**

**Annie**

I was hungry. I was scared. I was cold. I was sure I was going to die soon. Nobody would kill me, I would just die of perfectly natural causes. As I sat and thought about life ending, I found myself laughing again 'Seriously Annie, what the hell is wrong with you?!' I asked myself. I thought about my death and the death of Christopher, I hadn't even known him before all of this and I saw him die, it happened right in front of me and it was still playing like a movie in my mind. I cried from the emotional pain I was suffering, I had given up trying to look strong.

As time passed, the temperature dropped considerably. I tried to think happier thoughts in an attempt to warm myself. My sister, my father, the memory of my mother, Finnick. As I began to get lost in my thoughts of Finnick, a silver parachute landed in front of me. Curious as to who would want to sponsor me, I opened it with care. It contained food, just simple bread but I felt like all my Christmases had arrived at once.

There was a note hidden between the read. 'Ann, you've got to move. They've found you.' Fear struck my heart, they knew where I was, I was no longer safe, they'd be here to kill me soon. I gathered my bread, took off my jacket and used it as a bag, someone had cared enough to sponsor me so I wasn't going to just leave it behind and appear ungrateful, but more important than that, I was hungry and I needed that food.

I climbed quietly down the tree and started to run in a direction I hoped would not lead me to my death. I kept running until I physically could not carry on. I sat behind a tree and ate. It was amazing, I never really ate much but I had definitely missed food. I was ever so grateful, I felt like I might have a chance now.

**Finnick **

I had to go fulfil my promise to Laurel now that I'd saved Annie, well I hadn't saved her but I'd kept her from starving to death which was something. "Where are you off to Finnick?" Mags asked me as I turned towards to door to leave. "I made a promise that I'd do something when I'd sent Annie that food." She looked at me with scornful eyes before offering me a hug. I shook my head, she was like family to me so I couldn't bring myself to hug her before I went and did the only thing I was incredibly ashamed of.

As I walked back to the 'holding area' for potential sponsors, I felt a massive pang of guilt hit my heart. It was all to do with Annie. I was walking away from watching her in the games, walking away from the knowledge of her safety, walking to someone I had no feelings for while I loved Annie who could physically be fighting for her life at this moment in time. 'Give it up Finnick.' I told myself 'You might love her, but she'll most likely be dead by sundown. And if she did win, there is not guarantee she would love you in return.' My conscience was right, and that killed me a little inside.

Realising that I had been crying slightly while thinking about Annie, I paused and wiped my eyes. I couldn't appear like this, it would destroy my image in the Capitol and Snow wouldn't be happy (and I was sure that he would already hate my guts for this and he would have something planned for me). I checked my reflection in the nearest window, I didn't care if someone saw afterall I'm the Finnick Odair and I can get away with pretty much anything. My eyes were slightly red and puffy but I could claim that on sleep deprivation as I was doing all I could to save Annie.

**Annie**

If Finnick had told me that the careers were hunting for me, they would surely find me before too long as he knew what was going on so he must be right. I was shivering, but I wasn't cold, I was finally frightened for my life. I was unsure of the number of remaining tributes, but there couldn't have been many left if the careers were hunting for me, or maybe their theory was to just take out district four and be left to kill each other. If I died I'd never know, unless you were forced to watch the games in heaven (or hell, depending on how evil of a tribute you were).

Silence was my best and only weapon right now. Thinking about it, this entire games had been pretty quiet. They had to be planning something now, this couldn't be entertaining for the sick freaks in the Capitol. Footsteps. A lot of them. Careers. 'Stay silent Annie' I firmly instructed myself. I laughed. Slapping my hand to my mouth I contemplated running but I was too late. They found me. Whatever this new laugh thing was, it had ruined me and now it would get me killed.

"Oh look! It's four. Thinking she could outsmart us. No chance Cresta." "How do you know my last name?" I asked him, he was the boy from two. "Come on Cresta, you think we don't know everything about you?" This was the girl from one, I wanted to slap her around the face and knock her smug smile into the middle of next week but I was too afraid. "So Cresta, how do you think you mother would feel if she saw you like this. Just standing in the face of danger. I've been looking forward to this kill." She lunged towards me with her knife, I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. My mother would have been proud of me, I know she would. I tried my best, she would have been proud. I was going to die, but I'd done my family proud. "No, Stephani wait." What the hell was he doing, did he want to kill me? "Leo, why are you stopping me? I want her dead, and I want to kill her. Now." "I want to kill her too. But first, I want to see her squirm. Grab her and bring her." The other girl grabbed my arms and pushed me to move. I should have run when I had the chance.

The tributes blindfolded me and left me while they went to find food. I was terrified, I needed a hug. I needed my family and I needed Finnick but I couldn't have either right now. "I wish I could have told him. I wish I could have told him." I kept repeating this over and over. I couldn't do anything else. Time seemed to have halted, but the careers did eventually return. I tried to stop myself from speaking. "I… I…" They were laughing at me. "You what Cresta?" I shook my head, no way was I repeating it with them around waiting to kill me. "I… I… I…" "Oh for God's sake, spit it out. Do I have to kill you?" "We talked about this Steph, no killing her, yet." She took the blindfold from me. "What is it you wanted to say." "N-nothing." Leo grabbed my hair and pulled me off the floor. "I killed your district partner, I could kill you too. And it would be just as fun." "You didn't just kill him, you brutalised him. How could you do that?" "That's life. You gotta do what you gotta do." He pulled at my hair even more, I screamed. I couldn't help myself. "I wish I could have told him."

"Told who? Told him what?" The girl from two called out. "Leo, you don't think she had a little crush on headless Chris do you?" "Maybe she did. Is that why it was so easy to catch you Cresta? Do you want to die so you can be with your headless friend?" Before I could answer him, there was a rush of water that knocked him off his feet. I hit the floor, but it didn't hurt. I was floating. "What the hell are you doing Annie?" Stephani cried to me. "I'm not doing anything. I swear." I had to swim and keeping swimming for as long as I could. The arena was flooding.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:/ I thought this was the longest chapter so far, but I was mistaken. I tried to balance it out between the two characters this time round, so hopefully I managed that. Please be really kind to me and review this because then I can try to make it better and I also know what you think. It would be really helpful, so you know just take a moment to review (and tell your friends about this story). Hope you enjoy!**_

_**(Forgot to put this in the last chapter because I was stupid.) ******__**I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

**Chapter Four**

**Annie**

Confused was an understatement! I had no idea how the arena could be flooding when there was barely any water in the entire place. I had to keep swimming, for my own safety. "Cresta you will pay for this!" one of the female careers cried to me, I couldn't tell which one, the water was rising rapidly and I was struggling to hear over it. Swimming was my only chance now, and being from District Four I was quite good at it, I just hoped I was good enough not to drown here. I just had to block out the careers.

**Finnick**

As my evening with Laurel came to an end, I started to feel horribly unwell as if something terrible was happening right now. "Laurel, my love. You don't mind if we watch the games now do you? I mean, I'm just trying to be a decent mentor after all." "Fine." She clearly hadn't finished with me, but I'd done what she had asked for. She switched on her television and there it was, my worst fear, I was right to be feeling unwell. The arena was flooding right in front of my very eyes. "Laurel I have to go." She sighed, "will you be returning baby?" I ignored her, too focused on dressing myself correctly. When I was clothed again, I stood to leave. "One last kiss before you go?" "Not a chance." What the hell had just come out of my mouth? That wasn't Capitol Finnick, that was District Four Finnick, the Finnick who was in love with Annie Cresta. Before I could say anything to make this worse, I left. Slamming the door behind me, I wasn't sure if it was out of anger at the Capitol or fear for Annie, or both. I had to get back to Mags before the games were over. This had to be the finale, if it wasn't the games makers were being rather stupid destroying the arena.

"Took your time" was all Mags could say to me when I returned, she was scared. "So this year it's flooding. How?" "They burst a dam." Neither of us could bring ourselves to hold an actual conversation right now. This was it, there would soon be a victor. "Come on Annie. You can do this. You can be the victor." I watched the screen. Nothing. I couldn't see any of the tributes, I couldn't tell if any were in trouble. "Come on girl, I know they hurt you but keep pushing through it." Mags was encouraging Annie, but her words were comforting me. "Please Annie, make it back. Be the victor. For me." I had tears streaming down my face, she had to make it back, I had to tell her that I loved her. "What did you say?" I looked at Mags, who for the first time in her life looked confused. "I want her to win Mags. For the District." "You haven't?" "What?" "You know bloody well what I'm talking about Finnick Odair." I knew exactly what she was talking about, but admitting it to someone made it real, too real. "You know you're not supposed to fall in love with one of the tributes!"

One cannon fire. Followed swiftly by another two. There had been eight tributes before this had started, there was five still fighting. The water was almost up to the top of the trees, the would have to stop it before long, I wasn't sure how the water was getting so high. Another cannon fire came, four remaining and I had no clue if Annie was one of them. Two more cannon fires followed shortly, they wanted to kill the tributes and finish the games and they were making quick work of it. Two remained, and we had no idea which two. Suddenly, the water started to go down like they were draining it from the arena but very slowly. One final cannon fire, there was a victor. I crossed my fingers.

"CONGRATULATIONS ANNIE CRESTA. YOU ARE THE VICTOR OF THE 70TH HUNGER GAMES!" She had done it; she had managed to swim for her life while all those around her had died. I was overjoyed. The hovercraft would collect her and she would be brought back to the games centre to be fixed up and reunited with the living. "We got a victor Mags! The most unlikely victor of them all."

I helped Mags out of her seat and we walked together to meet and congratulate Annie. She took my hand. "You fell in love with the right tribute." I gave her hand a squeeze, all words had escaped me. I was nervous; I didn't know what to say to Annie. Should I just tell her there and then when the eyes of Panem would be on me, including President Snow, or should I wait until later tonight and tell her privately. I had to go for the second option, it would be better and safer for the both of us, and if she were to say she didn't feel the same then at least I wouldn't be embarrassed in front of others.

**Annie**

I heard my name being called and I thought I was hallucinating. Surely I couldn't have won the games, I was just weedy pathetic and weak little Annie. But I had, I'd won. I was being transported away from the arena, away from all the pain and the horror. Though I knew I would never really escape it. I had survived though, and in this moment that was all that mattered. I felt myself getting light headed, it must have been from all that swimming and all the water I must have inhaled during my swim even though I can hold my breath for a long time.

I was excited to be alive. I would get to see my family again, they would be so proud of me. I can only imagine my little sister's face right now My mother would have been proud of me too, her little girl beat the Hunger Games. I would get to see Finnick too, I would get to see his face and his beautiful eyes, and I can just be happy with him there. My mind was dancing, but at the same time I was afraid and I didn't know why, I was alive and on my way home.

**Finnick**

The hovercraft came into view. It landed not so far from where we stood. First two peacekeepers exited, followed by Annie. Even soaking wet she looked beautiful. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you" was all she said. I hugged her back, this is what I wanted. I wanted this perfection in my messed up life. She hugged and thanked Mags as well. She was shivering, "Could we get a coat or a towel or something over here? She's freezing." The nearest Avox was happy to oblige. "Is this real? Did I actually win?" she asked me. "This is real yes. You won. Congratulations." My nerves were getting the better of me.

**Annie**

I had been so excited to see Finnick but now that I saw him, he just seemed so distant. "Thank you for saving me Finnick." He nodded. "What happens now?" I asked him. "You get cleaned up, any injuries get fixed up, and then you get to meet your adoring public before you, along with the rest of Panem, get to watch the highlights of the games." I have to watch it all again, I have to watch people die again. I have to watch Christopher get beheaded again, seeing it live once was bad enough but now I see it all the time repeating in my head. I was scared, I was shaking. "Do I have to?" "Yes Annie, I'm sorry but you have to." He put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It'll all be fine, I promise you."

He was wrong. I found the highlights physically painful to watch. During the highlights, my random movements that I couldn't explain decided that now would be a wonderful time to get worse. I had seen Christopher get beheaded one time more than I needed to, and without warning or knowledge as to why, I placed my hands to my ears and started screaming about the tributes and how they wanted me to help them but I couldn't because they were dead but they just wouldn't leave me alone.

When the event was over, I was reunited with Finnick and Mags along with my prep team and stylist. "Annie, are you alright?" Mags asked me. "I don't know. I don't know what happened or why but I couldn't stop it. All the tributes wanted me to help them and they were going to kill me because I couldn't do a thing to help them." I was breathing heavily and talking so fast that I wasn't even sure if I knew what I had just said. Finnick and Mags exchanged glances, she nodded in my direction and he, without saying a word, understood what she meant. I was so confused, I just started to cry. "I think you need to get back to the training centre for some well-earned rest." He offered me his hand, so I took it. I needed all the comfort I could get. When our hands met, I felt something funny, like an electric shock. He showed no emotion whatsoever, that hurt. I was starting to realise that he didn't feel the way I did, and worse that he wished I had died and Christopher would have been the Victor for District Four. Of course he didn't feel the same way, he was Finnick Odair, with his good looks and charm he could get any woman he wanted, so there was no chance he would fall in love with me. I was just a dreamed. "Annie, when everyone else has gone to bed tonight, I must talk with you, so please don't be alarmed if I knock on your door at a very early hour" he whispered in my ear before giving my hand a reassuring squeeze as we walked.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN:/ I keep thinking that I'm writing longer chapters than before, but I'm apparently not. Oh well. **_

_**It would be totally awesome and sweet of you to review this if you read it, because I feel like everyone is hating it and they're just sat reading it like 'What is this girl on? Why would she write this?' because I know people are reading it! So please just take a moment to review, even if it's to tell me you hate it (which will make me a little sad but I'll get over it eventually), if you hate it though please tell me why so I can improve on it. **__**If you do actually read this and enjoy it, then here's chapter five and I hope you'll like it.**_

_********__**I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

**Chapter Five**

**Annie**

When we arrived back at our floor of the training centre, there was a feast set out for us. My prep team were ever so excited; they thought that it was some huge party. It really wasn't. As the feast was set out because of me, I was polite and stayed around for a while and ate as much as my stomach would let me before dismissing myself. I took a long shower to rid my face of the makeup and my body of the fragrance that Sundown, my stylist had insisted I wore for the highlights of the games. I'd have to do it all again tomorrow; I have my victor's interview which I was not looking forward to in the slightest. I dressed myself in a blue nightgown that reminded me of home even though I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. Instead of even trying to sleep, I sat and watched the world go by all the while thinking that I should be dead now, and that I'm only still alive because I got lucky. Christopher should be here, not me. He would have been the right victor for District Four, at least that's what Finnick thinks, he made that quite clear with his cold shoulder earlier on. I laughed. 'Really Annie, what is this?' I asked myself even though I had no answer.

The hours passed quickly, I had sat down at midnight and it was already almost 4am but I felt like I had only been sat here for a matter of minutes. There was a knock on my door, I stood to open it completely forgetting what Finnick had said to me earlier so I was a little shocked to see him standing there. "May I come in?" I nodded and he followed me inside. He took a seat on my bed so I decided to stand as to not be too close to him. "How are you coping Annie?" he asked, "Not very well, but I just assume it will get easier with time." He simply nodded as if he wasn't actually listening. "Why are you here Finnick? Surely it isn't to ask how I'm dealing with things because that could have been said in public." Silence. Maybe he actually was here to tell me he wished that I had died. "Annie…I… erm well. Oh never mind." He stood up to leave.

**Finnick**

"Did you come here to tell me that you wish I had died in the arena instead of Christopher? Because that's how you're coming across right now." How could she say that? I was hurt that she even considered that, but that wasn't how my response came out. I yelled at her "You think I'm so shallow that I would actually do that? Are you stupid Annie? I would never do that, ever! And that wasn't what I came to tell you, I had never even thought about that because I don't wish that you had died." She had taken a few steps back and fallen backwards onto her bed. "Don't shout at me Finnick!" I realised she could shout just as loud and with just as much pain as I could. "Do you have any idea what I did to get you that sponsor who kept you alive in there?" I was still shouting. 'Finnick stop it" You're scaring her.' No matter how many times I told myself that, I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to hold her and apologise but she looked so afraid of me right now. "I did everything I could for you Annie. I wanted you to live, to be the victor. I needed you to live." She was sat there crying her eyes out and I wasn't stopping to comfort her. "I tried so hard for you Annie, and I succeeded and I was happy about it. Don't you dare throw it back in my face. I did it all for you Annie. I did my best. I love you." I realised what I had said, or more realistically just yelled at her. I'd told her that I loved her, as if she wasn't dealing with enough already. I was so emotionally confused right now. I sat next to her on the bed and sighed. "I'm so sorry Annie. I'm so sorry for shouting at you and scaring you. I know the pain you must be feeling right now. I'm sorry I told you that, I know you must not feel the same way about me." She shuffled slightly next to me, I turned my head to look at her, her eyes were shining with tears but they were still the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. She placed her hand on my chest before placing her lips against mine. That was something I hadn't expected to happen.

**Annie**

His lips were soft, and he smelled so good. I pulled away, thinking that what I had just done must be wrong on so many levels. I had just kissed my mentor; you're not supposed to do that. "Sorry." "Don't apologise Annie that was wonderful." "I just thought that it was the wrong thing to be doing." He didn't seem to mind. "It's just that, I love you too Finnick." He smiled at me, I couldn't help but smile back. "I know how difficult it is, life after the games. It does get easier with time, but not by much. I'd like to help you through it. And I want our relationship to be more than just mentor and victor. But of course if you don't want to then that's fine. It would be totally understandable." "No, Finnick. I'd like that very much." He took me hands, "Well that's just wonderful." I leaned in to kiss him again. "I should be getting to my room now." I understood why, but I didn't want him to go. "Wait!" I stopped him just as he got to the door. "Could you stay with me until morning? I feel like I need some company tonight."

**Finnick**

I knew that staying here tonight would ruin my reputation in the Capitol if anyone found out, and I was pretty sure that Snow would already know what was going on. I'd already done enough that would make him furious with me, so one more mistake couldn't hurt. Well, it could mean the difference between life or death but right now I didn't care. She needed me and I couldn't let her down. "Of course I'll stay with you." Her face lit up and I knew then that this would be worth any punishment he would give to me. I sat down next to her again and pulled her closer to me. "Have you tried to sleep tonight?" I asked her, while stroking her hair. "Not tonight, no." "You really should Annie, I can tell that you haven't slept in days. No offence." "None taken." I stood up so she could climb under the sheets. My intention then was to just sit near her so I'd be there if she needed me, but she had another idea. "Will you hold me?" I looked at her, the image of innocence with pain in her eyes. I couldn't say no to that. "Sure." I climbed into bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. It took a while, but she did eventually drift off to sleep.

Not for long though. Shortly after she had fallen asleep, she was awake again, screaming and thrashing her arms about, calling out for help. "Go away! Leave me alone" Please don't hurt me!" I was unsure what to do at first, and then I came to my senses. I sat up and grabbed her wrists to stop her arms and pulled her closer. "Shh, it's alright Annie. There's nothing here, nobody else but me and you. Nobody will hurt you, I'll protect you. You're safe Annie." She calmed down considerably. As I held her, I could almost feel a person breaking. She was sobbing into my chest and all I could think was that the Capitol had done this to her.

Neither of us slept after that, we just stayed the rest of the night in the same position. When it was an acceptable time in the morning, I decided that now would be a good time to go get breakfast. Annie didn't want to. "Annie, honey you have to eat. I don't want you getting sick because you're not eating." "I ate last night Finnick. I'm not hungry." "At least come with me to get today's schedule." Reluctantly she agreed.

**Annie**

I didn't want to leave this room again, I wanted to stay here for as long as I possibly could, but I had to give in eventually. When we got to the breakfast table, Sundown and Peach were already talking about the day ahead of us. Peach was in control today and that is how she liked it. If we didn't stick to the schedule, well on our own head be it. Mags sat at the other end of the table, clearly trying to ignore their chatter. "Good morning everyone." Finnick announced as he took a seat and helped himself to toast. I remained silent but took the seat across from him. "Are you excited for today Annie? After all, it is your day." Peach asked me, too cheerful for this time in the morning. "I'm not really excited about it if I'm honest." "Well you should be, I have the most darling outfit for you. You'll look gorgeous. You'll have all the men practically falling at your feet." At that moment, Finnick coughed, cutting Sundown off mid-speech and sending a not so subtle hint to everyone. Peach chose to ignore him. "So today, Annie you will be spending the day with Sundown and your prep team and of course with Mags to prepare you for your interview tonight. It will be a simply splendid day, I will be on hand all day for you Annie if you need anything from me. Oh, and Finnick, President Snow wishes to speak with you." He gulped. "I guess I'd better be on my way then. Have fun ladies." He didn't look at anyone before standing to leave. "Oh and Sundown, I don't want to see too much flesh. Keep it modest but stunning."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ Well, I was going to make my update day every Wednesday, but I wanted to post tonight as I've been writing like crazy. I hope you enjoy chapter six, and please if you do enjoy it, take a moment to review. I love that people are reading this but it would be awesome to get some feedback. Much love :)**

**__********__****I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter Six**

**Finnick**

When I stepped out of the door, I was greeted by two peacekeepers to escort me to President Snow. I don't know why, I'm not stupid enough to not attend when he specifically requested my presence. I might look stupid to the people of Panem, but I wasn't. If you don't go to see President Snow when he has asked you to go, it could get ugly. I tried to talk with them about the games and the Captiol in general, but neither was up for conversation. The walk was short, but with the lack of conversation it seemed to take forever, I had both guilt and fear hanging over my head.

I was escorted all the way into President Snow's office where the smell of blood and roses hit me and I felt physically sick. "Take a seat Mr Odair." One of the peacekeepers told me as he pushed me into the nearest chair, in Four, the peacekeepers are mean but here they're evil. "I can take it from here, thank you." The peacekeepers were dismissed and I was left alone with Snow. " I assume you know why you're here Mr Odair." His voice ran through me like nails down a chalkboard. "I could guess why Sir." "It's in regards to your contract, or more specifically the breaking of it." I knew he would know everything, what I had done to get Annie a sponsor, how I had done it because I loved her, that I had told her that I loved her and she had expressed her love for me in response. At the time it had seemed like such a good idea but now I wasn't so sure. "When you said you didn't want male clients, I agreed but on one condition. Tell me Finnick, do you remember what that condition was?" "I do." "So, what was that condition?" "You wouldn't give me male clients if I didn't fall in love." "Correct, but you have, and even worse, it's with your tribute. You know that's against the rules of the games Finnick." I nodded, fearing that anything I said here could hurt Annie or Mags. "What would you do to keep her safe?" "Sorry?" "What would you do to keep her safe?" "Keep who safe?" "Don't play dumb with me Finnick you know exactly who I'm talking about. What would you do to keep her safe?" "You mean Annie?" His silence confirmed that he did mean Annie. "I'd do anything sir. Please don't hurt her, she's already so fragile." He stood from behind his desk and began to pace his office, I followed his every move, fearful of what he was planning. "Ah yes, I had noticed that. She seems to be a little, how shall we put this, delicate, broken, crazy? She's a case on her own, you know that Finnick." "Stop it. Just leave her out of this." "She's a part of this Finnick, you made her a part of this. You may leave. I'll be in touch soon."

**Annie**

My prep team were loving today. So far I'd had something strange done to my skin so I was almost glowing, and they'd done something weird to my eyebrows. I expected that my hair would be the next step and then my dress. "Sundown, can I see my dress?" "I don't see why not, but no touching. Only when you're wearing it may you touch it." She removed the dress from the gown bag and I was blown away. It was beautiful. I looked just like the sea, so much that I could almost have been water. "Oh wow." Was all I could say, it looked wonderful but I was worried how it would look on me. Peach managed to produce an entire speech on the dress. Mags rolled her eyes at me and I started to ignore Peach, instead I sat and wished for Finnick to return.

When my hair was done, my prep team insisted on putting more makeup on me but Mags protested against it and thankfully she won. Just as I was about to put my dress on, Finnick arrived back. "That was a long talk with the President. What did he require you for?" Peach asked the moment he stepped through the door. "Nothing really, and it wasn't that long of a talk I just needed to clear my head a bit afterwards so I went to spend a little time with the other mentors before they leave later tonight." "Bet he was with that Johanna from seven, don't you think they'd make a cute couple?" Cleo was a member of my prep team who needed gossip more than she needed air, her love of gossip meant that nobody actually knew who this question was aimed at, but it was Leighta, anoter member of my prep team who responded. "I see it!" But not a cute couple, more a sexy cuple because there's all that sexual tension between the two of them." "I'm right here you know?" Finnick stated, which was followed by a quick apology from the both of them for gossiping about Finnick while he was present. "And anyway, my love life is totally private and I would like to to remain that way but I will tell you now, there is nothing going on between Johanna and myself. We are just good friends, we help each other through most things as neither of us have many people in our lives to confide in. And Leighta, there is no sexual tension between the two of us." I felt like he had said all this for me, to make sure I didn't feel like he was seeing Johanna as well. "We're behind schedule!" Peach squeaked from one side of the room. "Finnick, out. Annie needs to get into her dress. "But…" "OUT!" "Wait…" "Finnick Odair get out of this room at once or I will personally remove you." Mess with the schedule and on your own head be it.

I slipped off my robe and stepped into my dress. It felt so soft against my skin and it was light as ar. The hem was higher at the front than the back to show off my legs, the back was low cut and so was the front. This dress looked better when nobody was wearing it, well it would have looked wonderful on someone from the Capitol, but not on me. I didn't feel happy in this dress. "Finnick you can come back in." Peach shouted through the door.

**Finnick**

My first thought when I saw her in that dress was how gorgeous she looked, and my second thought was the one I vocalised. "She is not wearing that." Sundown gasped but I didn't care. "That's far too revealing. I don't want her wearing that." And why not Finnick?" Sundown asked me. "She has too much on show, the Capitol men are like animals and they will all want a piece of her." "That's the point Finnick. To make her look sexually attractive so that the men will fall for her and want her even though they can't have her. And also so people will stop seeing the skinny little girl from District Four." "You do not want to be seen as sexually attractive by the Capitol, I know how it gets. I don't want her wearing that." "There isn't a backup dress." I could keep this argument up all day, I wouldn't care if we were late to the interview. I didn't want Annie, my Annie, wearing a dress that showed more of her than anyone would need to see. I didn't want her to end up like me, I didn't want Snow to use her like he uses me. Nobody should have to face that, especially not someone as fragile and unstable as Annie. "We must be leaving now or we'll be late." Peach said while ushering everyone into the elevator. Annie grabbed my hand, I could tell she didn't want to wear the dress just as much as I didn't want her to wear it but there was nothing to be done about it now except to hope that Snow will decide to let her live her life on her own terms, not on his. The elevator took us to a waiting car where we travelled to the studio where the interview would be taking place. If I could sit with Annie tonight, it would put both of us at ease, but I had to sit on the side-lines and watch. It would just be Annie and Caeser and the eyes of the world.

**Annie**

The interview was upon me. I was shaking, I wished that Finnick or Mags could be with me right now. But I had to face the crowd and television cameras alone.

The best part about the interview was that Caeser did his best to try and make me feel at ease but whenever he asked me about the games and what it was like in the arena, I was far from it. The only time I felt relaxed was when he asked me about Finnick, well not directly about Finnick. "So Annie, is there any special boy back home who will be looking forward to your return?" "No, there isn't anyone back home." "Surely there's someone, I mean a beautiful girl like yourself. I'm sure that any man here in the Capitol would give his right arm to be with you, especially in that dress." The cheers from the crowd mixed with his comment made me feel sick but I had to ignore it and pretend it didn't bother me. "Well anyone who would want to be with me would have to be approved by my Dad first." Caeser laughed, "I guess that's fair warning to everyone then."

**Finnick**

What Annie said had shocked me, I had never really thought about her family back home in regards to our relationship. I made a mental note to speak with Annie's father as soon as we got back to District Four.

The interview was long, and I could tell that she was getting more and more worked up about everything the longer it went on. Caeser was asking her about everything from the games to quite personal things about herself. I wanted to stop the interview for her sake, but I couldn't, I had to sit and watch her struggle. Tears were falling down her face, I hoped Caeser would notice and call the interview to a sudden stop but he was only doing his job and what Snow had clearly told him to ask. So he continued.

"How much longer will this go on, Mags?" "Only a few more minutes." Mags was stronger than I was, she had seen my struggle when I was victor and now she had to see Annie's too. She wouldn't let the fact that Annie was broken affect her while she was in public. I tried to do the same, but I couldn't bring myself to.

**Annie**

"I'm sure you've heard this many times already but congratulations Annie and thank you." I smiled slightly, only wanting to get off the stage and away from the eyes of the judging world into safety. "Ladies and Gentlemen, your victor Miss Annie Cresta from District Four." I waved to the crowd but my hands were shaking. Caeser led me off stage where I was greeted by Mags and Finnick. "Is that it? Can we go home now?" "Home as in the training centre, or home to District Four?" Mags asked me. "District Four." "Soon. We leave tomorrow morning." I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I'd be home with my father and Rose before too long. "Let's go. I think you need some sleep." Mags said to the both of us, it was obvious that neither of us had managed to sleep last night.

As we were transported back to the training centre for the last time, I took hold of Finnick's hand, but he pulled away from me. "Not now Annie. Not in public, just in private." I nodded, but I didn't really understand why. If it was the fact that victors aren't supposed to fall in love with their mentors, then I didn't see how this could be different. Victors hold hands with their mentors for support most years. I could feel myself starting to cry. Everything was getting to be too much for me to cope with.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:/ I could really do with deciding on an update day and not just posting when I feel like it, but at the moment that is how I work so follow the story if you're confused by my updates (and I'm sorry for being all over the place). Anyway, it would be really lovely if you would review this, even if it's just a couple of words, and also if you could spread the word about this story. Writing this chapter made me sad, so saying this is weird, but I hope you enjoy it.**_

******__********__****I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**Chapter Seven**

**Finnick**

I hated having to reject Annie in public, it made me feel awful. She was crying and there was nothing I could do about it because if the cameras caught it then everything would go from bad to worse. I couldn't explain everything to her as it would put her in more danger than she was already in.

The car stopped outside the training centre, and everyone entered in silence. It didn't take long for Peach and Sundown to start discussing Annie's interview. If her prep team had been some serious scrutiny about it, but not from Peach, she was too polite and not from Sundown she knew Annie and cared about her. We reached the fourth floor, Mags wished everyone a goodnight before leaving for her room. Annie didn't say anything but she also left for her room. My eyes followed her, trying and failing to read her body language. "Is she alright?" Peach asked, "I don't know, I'll check up on her in a bit."

**Annie**

When I got into my room, I locked the door before getting dressed into something that I actually liked and that was comfortable. I found a blue top and black trousers in a draw so I decided they would be as good as anything. I didn't bother to shower before I changed, the makeup would wear off eventually.

My emotions were getting the better of me, everything was out of control and crazy, life had been better before the games. They forget to mention that if you survive that you live a lifetime of mental hell, well at least it looked like I was in for one. I sat on the bed and cried. I wanted to scream and shout about everything but I couldn't manage to get any words out, the only sounds I could muster were painful sobs. I could have sat like this all night with not a care for anything or anyone else in the world, and I would have done that but there was a knock on the door that brought me back to reality. "Hey Annie, it's me. You gonna let me in." I ignored him, after what had happened in the car I didn't want to speak to him. "Annie, please let me in. I want to know if you're alright." I responded with silence plus the occasional sob but he didn't get the message to go away. "Annie don't be like this. I want to make sure you're alright." This went on for almost an hour, I realised he wasn't going to give up so I reluctantly opened the door.

**Finnick**

I was happy when I heard the door unlock, but the feeling didn't stick around when I saw her. Her face was tear stained and her makeup had run down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked as if she was about to give up. "What do you want?" "I wanted to make sure…" "That I was alright? Well do I look alright to you?" "No, Annie I'm sorry." I put my arms out to her, she needed a hug, I could tell, I expected her to just fall into them but she didn't, she slapped them away. "What was that for?" "Why wouldn't you hold my hand earlier?" I sighed, "I can't explain it Annie. Not here, maybe back in Four, but it's complicated." "How complicated can it be? I needed you back there, I was hurt and I was scared but you wouldn't help me!" "Annie please understand how sorry I am. Let me make it up to you." She could have kicked me out of her room, she could have done anything to reject me like I had rejected her, but she didn't. "Fine." She still wasn't 100 per cent happy with me but it was a start. "I just don't understand why you won't tell me. I want to understand Finnick." "Annie it's complicated and it's dangerous. Can we just forget about it for now?" She nodded and sat down on her bed. "I'm so tired Finn, but I can't ever sleep. The games are always there. I always see Christopher getting killed." She was shaking, so I sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I understand Annie. I know how difficult it is." "You don't though. Did you see someone get beheaded right in front of you? Do you see the arena every minute of every day? Do you laugh at random moments with no explanation? Do you just want to give up because you don't feel worthy of living anymore?"

I didn't know what to say, because truthfully this didn't sound like what had happened to me. I didn't witness anyone being killed in front of me, well not enough to shock me because I had been a killer. They used to haunt me, but that stopped as Snow got worse. I had never laughed without an explanation. Mags and I knew that the games had affected Annie in ways neither of us had experienced but I was only just realising the extent of it and how serious it was. "No. I never have. But even though I haven't I will try to understand so that I can help you. I promise you that much." "I'm not even sure what's real anymore." "You can always ask me. I won't lie to you." "Do you promise?" "I promise."

**Annie**

"Annie, maybe you should go take a shower and try get some sleep. You want to look nice for when we get back to Four, and I don't think you're really rocking the sleep deprived look." "You're starting to sound like my prep team." We both laughed at this, for the first time since the games I had actually laughed at something funny and not just because my mind had decided to. "Alright, I'll go take a shower. Would you care to join me?" What the hell have I just said? "Sorry that was really inappropriate." "No worries. Unless you were serious?" "I'm not exactly sure if was being serious or not." Before I managed to dig myself a bigger hole, I went into the bathroom.

I felt relaxed after a shower, but then I realised I hadn't brought any clothes with me. 'Oh well done Annie. You couldn't have made this more awkward if you tried.' I wrapped myself in a towel before quietly entering my room. Finnick had placed a nightgown onto my bed with a small note on top of it. _'Didn't want to be invading your privacy. Try get some sleep Annie, if you need me you know where to find me.'_ I changed into the nightgown and climbed into bed where for the first time in a long time, sleep found me almost instantly.

When I woke the next morning I realised that I had managed to sleep for the entire night. No nightmares, maybe I have to be happy before I can sleep. I dressed and left my room for breakfast- the last in the Capitol. Finnick, Mags and Peach were already eating. "Morning sleepyhead." Finnick said as I sat down. "Looking forward to going home Annie?" Peach asked me, "More than anything." "Well, the train leaves in 40 minutes so eat quickly and we can collect our things and then we can leave." I ate the largest breakfast I had eaten in weeks. I quickly returned to my room to take a few items of clothing I had worn since I won, they wouldn't mind if a few things went missing. I joined everyone at the elevator before we headed to the train station and back to District Four. I sat alone on the train, watching the world pass me by. The journey would only take a few hours so I didn't mind being alone.

When District Four was in view, Finnick came and sat by me. "I'm sure your father and sister will be waiting at the station for you." "I can't wait to see them Finnick. I'd already said my goodbyes, but now they won't be needed for a long time." He smiled, I loved his smiled it made me feel happy. "I need to talk to your father, you know to make sure he approves of me." "I'm alive because of you, so I think he'll approve." The train slowed into the station, there was a few people waiting for me, including a few other victors from District Four who are now too ill or old to mentor but I couldn't see my father or my sister. "Finnick, where are they? Do you see them?" he shook his head, maybe one of them was ill and they didn't want to leave the house.

**Finnick**

At first I was surprised that Annie's family wasn't at the station, but my surprise turned to concern. Snow knew about my relationship with Annie and I had agreed that I would do anything to keep her safe but I had made no agreement to keep her family safe and this time I feared what he might have done.

We stayed at the station for a while to allow Annie to talk to people. They wanted to talk to me as well; I wondered if any of them knew what I had done to save her. The station cleared pretty quick when Annie had spoken to everyone, and she had coped really well. "I want to go see my family now." "Not your new house?" "No, I have to see my family." I agreed to go with her as I had to know why they weren't at the station and I had to be there for Annie if she needed me to be.

Her family home was not too far from town, her family had made nets for as long as I could remember. Her mother had been very popular with people in Four, so when she died, almost the entire district turned out to her funeral. "Maybe they just forgot the time the train was getting in. I sounds like something they would do." She knocked on the door before entering. "Hello? Daddy? Rose?" No response. The shock on her face was obvious, the house had clearly been trashed. "What happened?" she whispered before moving further into the house to find things worth saving. As she searched, I noticed a letter on the table addressed to Annie. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I picked it up to read it.

_'My darling Annie,_

_If you're reading this you're back home and you know what they did to us. Please darling don't ever blame yourself, it wasn't your fault._

_We are so proud of you and what you have done. You beat the games! I know that if your mother had been here she would have been proud of you too._

_Live your life to the full Annie. Never let them hurt you the way they hurt us. _

_All my love, Daddy.'_

I felt sick reading this, I knew it was my fault. Annie wasn't stable at the moment, and reading this could make everything worse, so I placed the note in my pocket. I'd give it to her when the time was right. "I have to go find them. The peacekeepers will know where they are surely." She turned and ran out of her house. "Annie, wait!" She spun on her heels to face me, "Are you coming with me or not?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:/ I was going to update yesterday, but I couldn't because I went to see Jesus Christ Superstar: Arena Tour. It was amazing. But anyway, back to the story. I might be a bit slower on updates now because I've started a new Annie & Finnick story (It's 'Return' if you want to check it out) and I'm gonna try update them both regularly. **_

_**Enjoy this chapter, and pretty please review it if you enjoy it or want to say something about it. (This is quite a sad chapter, I felt rather sad when I wrote it).**_

_**************I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

**Chapter Eight**

**Finnick**

I had to follow her, that letter couldn't be taken as a joke. Whatever had happened was serious and it would hurt Annie to know it. "Why are there no peacekeepers around?!" "I don't know. Annie are you alright?" "Oh my god. Please stop asking that because when have I actually been able to say that I am? That's right, I haven't. I just want to find my family." I spotted a peacekeeper not too far away; Annie hadn't noticed him and had walked in the opposite direction. "Hey Annie, over here!" I walked over to the men, I hated peacekeepers with everything I was but Annie had to know what had happened with her family. "Excuse me, you don't happen to know where Mr Cresta and his youngest daughter Rose are? Do you?" "I know, but who are you to be asking Odair?" "In case you had been living in a hole for the past month, I just mentored Annie Cresta to victory and she would like to know where they are." She stood beside me and nodded her head in agreement. "They're both dead." Annie put a hand to her mouth and screamed. I pulled her into a hug as she broke down sobbing. "What happened to them?" "You see the thing is Odair, Miss Cresta here broke the rules of the games and the Capitol can't kill their victor as you should know. So it had to be them." I didn't want to know more at this moment in time, I didn't want to know how badly they had suffered before they died. I just wanted to be there for Annie. She seemed completely unable to walk right now, so I picked her up and carried her to Victor's Village.

"Annie, I'm so sorry for this. There is nothing I can say to make it better, I know that." She looked at me, her eyes staring into mine. "Why?" I couldn't tell her honestly, I couldn't tell her that her family had been killed because she loved me. "I don't know, I don't really understand it either Annie." "They did nothing wrong. They were innocent." The more she tried to speak, the more she cried and the angrier she got. I tried to hold onto her, to comfort her but she just hit me. She hit me in the chest over and over again, I was her punching bag right now. She was so slight that it wasn't at all painful, so I let her take all her anger out on me.

A goodly amount of time had passed before she stopped hitting me and dropped to her knees. "I give up Finnick. I can't do this without them." "You can Annie. You have to. I know it's what they would want." I gulped, the letter told me this. She needed to see the letter, but I needed to keep her safe. "I promise you Annie that I will always be there for you." I knelt beside her. "I won't leave you." She looked at me, her eyes blank. "Thank you Finnick. But I think for now at least I just need to be alone." "Alright. I'll be back later though, to make sure you're…" I could say to make sure you're okay, but she would never truly be okay again. "… Coping. See you later Annie." I stroked her hair before heading out of the door, maybe this was all for the best. Who knew? At the moment the only think I knew was that I had promised Mags I'd get her groceries for her.

**Annie**

I pulled myself up from the floor. I felt like someone had plunged a knife into my chest and taken half of my heart, enough to make suffer but not enough to kill me. Why did they both have to die? My sister was only nine years old, she hadn't had her chance and she would never get it. I wasn't sure why all this had happened, all I knew was that I was alone now. I couldn't carry on.

I found the staircase in my new house, it would never be home, not with my father and sister gone. The house was bigger than where I had lived previously, but that made things worse. I found the bedroom that I would make my own, and noticed that the window looked out to the sea, there was even a little window seat. In a time where the world was crumbling around me, I found one little piece of happiness. I sat by the window and watched the waves. There was the usual children playing on the sand, and the usual men fishing but District Four was different now. My heartbeat slowed so it was timed with the movement of the water, it relaxed me. Water always had, even though I was lost now, I could find a little bit of something with the care the sea showed the shore. "Daddy. I love you so much. I just wanted to make you proud. I hope I did, I tried my best. I miss you so much and it hurts that I'll never see you again. My little Rose, my little flower, I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss the way you used to be scared of going into the sea alone. I would hold your hand, and I wish I could hold your hand one last time. I'll miss both of you so much, but you're keeping Mama company now, I know she'll like that. I hope it's nice up there Daddy. I…" I couldn't get another word out, but I felt as if they had heard what I just said and that they were trying to talk back. I sobbed until I could take no more, I stared out so hard that it would look like I was trying to break the glass but I wasn't. I was just trying to understand.

**Finnick**

I picked up all the groceries that Mags had asked for, I had to collect them today before the camera crews arrived from the Capitol to film Annie's first few days back home as Victor. The Capitol would not like what they would see. A broken girl who had won the games, but who had lost everything.

My thoughts did a crazy dance in my head while I walked back to Victor's Village. I knocked on the door of Mags' home. "It's open." "Hey Mags, got your groceries." "Thank you son, and remember you don't need to knock." "Oh yeah, sorry Mags." Even though she called me son, I would never call her Mom. "What happened after the station?" she asked me while pulling up a chair for me to sit and join her. "Let me." I took the chair from her and helped her sit down. "I took Annie to see her family. They weren't at the station, they weren't at home either." I took a deep breath. "Mags, they're dead. The Capitol ordered them to be killed." "Even the little one?" "Yes, both of them were killed. Annie has nobody left now." "She has you, she has me." "It's not the same though. She needs them. She needs someone to be there for her all the time, not only when it's best for them. I can't be there for her all the time, I have to mentor and I have to do Snow's business. I want to be there for her but I can't and I feel horrible about it." I couldn't help myself, I cried. "Now you listen to me. You will do everything you can for her, and so will I. We will make her life bearable if it kills us. We cannot let her down." She took my hand. "You hear me?" I nodded. "Now get yourself back to her instead of being here with me." "But I promised you I'd…" "I can put a few groceries away myself Finnick. Go." "She said she wanted to be alone." "You know that's a lie. You know because you said it yourself, every day after you came home from the games but you never meant it. She needs you." Before she could shove me out of the door, I left.

Standing in Victor's Village right now was strange, it was oddly cold, almost as if the village was suffering too. I looked up at Annie's house, I saw her sitting in the window, crying. Her hand resting on the glass and her breath steaming up the window, if she wasn't so sad it would have looked magical.

**Annie**

I was freezing but moving from this spot would force me back into reality and I wasn't ready for that. I started to laugh, how could I be laughing at a time like this? My laughing turned to screams and I lost my view of the sea, it was replaced by the arena. I was stood watching Christopher getting killed. "Annie please help me!" he screamed at me. "Please Annie. Don't let me die Annie." I couldn't do anything. He was beheaded just as I had seen a hundred times before. Even though he was dead, he was still talking. "You could have saved me Annie, but you left me to die. You watched me die and you allowed it to happen. You're a horrible person. I wish I was still alive just so I could kill you." "I'm sorry. I really am." I whispered, but he just kept telling me I was a horrible person. "Annie? It's me. It's Finnick. You're alright, nothing can hurt you. I've got you Annie. You'll be okay." Finnick? I was so confused. "Make it stop. Make them go away." "Nothing here Annie, you're safe." I opened my eyes, and just as Finnick had said, I was home and there was nothing that could hurt me. "I don't understand what's happening to me Finnick. I'm scared."

**Finnick**

"I know Annie, I can see that. I can't pretend to know what's happening to you because everyone reacts differently to the games." I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her nose. "It's difficult Annie but you'll get through this. Mags and I promise that we will be there for you." "Thank you."

We spent the rest of the day just sitting together, neither of us speaking, just comforting each other. "Finnick?" "Yes Annie." "I don't want to sound rude, but would it be alright if I could have some time to myself?" "Of course, and don't worry about sounding rude, you aren't capable of being rude." I kissed her cheek and went back to my house.

Colourless, bland, cold. I spent such little time here that I couldn't call it home. I hadn't been inside for more than two minutes before the phone was ringing. I thought it might be Annie changing her mind and wanting me to go back. I rushed to answer it. "Hello?" "Mr Odair." I sighed heavily. "President Snow." "You know why I'm calling." "I know the reason, but not why you are calling when you could just have peacekeepers drag me away." As if I hadn't said anything, he continued. "You are due back in the Capitol tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" But sir what about Annie. She needs…" "She will have to cope. You WILL return tomorrow, you remember our agreement." "Yes. I'll be there." "Goodbye Mr Odair." He hung up.

How would I tell Annie I had to leave so soon, I hadn't explained anything to her. I wanted to be there to support her, but Snow wasn't going to let me. He had ordered that her family be killed, and now he was going to leave her to suffer. I had to plan what I was going to say to her, so I wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:/ I feel like I repeat myself in these things, but I write them anyway. Please review if you enjoyed it or have anything to say about it (I know you're reading and not reviewing which is very sad). I try to write these as quickly as I can, but I might not be able to keep updating as often, I'll try though. Hope you enjoy chapter nine! **_

_****__**************I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

**Chapter Nine**

**Finnick**

I watched the sun set, and rise again. I had packed a few items in a bag knowing that I wouldn't have time when the morning came. I still hadn't worked out what to say to Annie, I couldn't tell her what I was going for, she would hate me for it because I couldn't explain why I had to do it.

I looked over to her house, I couldn't see her moving around. She was either sleeping or crying, I believed it was the later. I couldn't go visit her as I would make everything ten times worse, so I instead decided to take a walk on the beach. I loved the feel of the sand between my toes and the sea caressing my ankles, I had missed this during the games, and I would miss it while I was gone. There is no sand in the Capitol, so there is no sea, just another reason why I hate it. Something caught my eye, it was a shell. It was glowing as the early rays of the sun hit it, it was simple yet beautiful, and it made me think of Annie. I picked it up and pocketed it, maybe Annie would see it'a beauty too.

I spent almost an hour in the sea, I expected that Annie would be awake now, and I knew I wouldn't have much longer in District Four. I had to tell her I was going back, she had to hear it from me but I still had no words. Dragging myself away from the water, I picked up my shoes, not bothering to wear them again. I walked slowly back to Victor's Village, I wanted to put this off as long as I could.

The village still felt odd, like it was judging me for what I was doing. I knocked on the door of Annie's home. There was shuffling around inside before she opened the door, looking exactly the same as she had done the night before. "May I come in?" she nodded and moved away from the door to allow me to enter. "Annie I have to tell you something, and before I say it know I'm not happy about it and that I don't want to do it." She nodded again. "Annie…" I sighed "I have to go back to the Capitol; President Snow called me last night." Her eyes met mine and there was silence. "Why?" she croaked. "I can't tell you Annie, I'm sorry." "Why can't you tell me, what could possibly be that bad?" "If I tell you Annie, you'll be in more danger than you need to be in." I broke eye contact with her and put my hand in my pocket to give her the shell I had found. "I don't want you to go Finnick, I need you." "I know Annie but I have to go." "You promised that if I needed you that you would be there!" "I'm sorry Annie. Believe me I really am." "NO!" Something changed in her eyes, this was a side to Annie I had never seen before, and I wasn't sure if this side had ever been seen before by anyone. "You made a promise, and you're breaking it! How many more promises will you make and then break them only hours later? There are only so many times you can say sorry before it loses all meaning, and I think you passed that limit long ago." I tried to give here the shell to calm her down, "Annie, I wanted to come by and tell you to your face and give you this…" "I don't want a stupid shell Finnick, I could find my own. I want you! I need you!" she grabbed the shell from my hand and threw it to the floor. "Annie stop!" "No, I won't! You need to hear this! Do you do this to everyone? Or am I the special one? Do you keep secrets from everyone?" "Annie you don't know my story you can't accuse me of anything. You have NO IDEA!" "And that's only because you won't tell me. I try to understand you but you just block me out." "I do what I do to protect you Annie." She sighed. "Get out Finnick." "What?" "I said get out." I stopped, was she really doing this? Was she kicking me out of her home? "Finnick just get out of here!" "Annie let me explain." "Explain what? You haven't explained anything yet. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

**Annie**

I couldn't believe what I had just said. I wanted to run to him and apologise but I was just so angry with everything that I couldn't bring myself to do it. He started to leave, but before he did he collected the shell from the floor and placed it quietly on the table. "I brought you this because it reminded me of you. I wanted you to have it so you would always have a piece of me with you." He left, the door slammed shut behind him. 'Oh Annie you dumb girl. The only person who loved you and you kicked him out of your home when all he was trying to do was be kind to you.' I was ashamed of myself.

I locked and bolted the door before running upstairs. I ran into the bedroom and pushed a chair up against the door. Nobody could get to me now; I would stay here as long as humanly possible. I curled up in a heap on my bed and cried. "I don't understand why you have to go. I want you to stay. I want to say sorry for yelling at you. I hate myself for sending you away. I love you Finnick Odair and you have every right to hate me now, I was an idiot. I didn't mean what I said. I wish I was dead, then I wouldn't have to feel how much you hate me." As the words came out of my mouth, I finally realised the truth in them, I really did wish I was dead. He wouldn't come back now, he was leaving and I had been a complete bitch to him. He brought me a gift and I said I didn't want it. 'Annie, what have you done?'

I wanted to scream, but I knew that was stupid. I bit down onto my hand to stop myself, but the scream was alive in my throat just waiting to escape. My teeth clenched around my skin, and I felt a sudden pain. A pain I had inflicted on myself. I had felt such strong anger that I had managed to dig my teeth far enough into my skin to draw blood. I had never been good when it came to the sight of blood, and since the games I had been worse. All the horror of the games came rushing back to me. I found myself screaming, and then the world went dark.

**Finnick**

I stood outside her door for a few minutes, but when I heard her lock it behind me, I decided that I ought to move. I walked to Mags' house, needing to say goodbye to her too. As she had told me less than twenty four hours ago, I was allowed to just enter her home. "Mags, I'm just calling to say goodbye. Snow called me back." She looked up at me from her chair by the fireplace, forcing herself up she walked over to me and hugged me. "Be safe son. Don't do anything you don't want to, he can't force you." He could, he had control and I had to do what he said, but for her, I nodded in agreement. "What's wrong Finnick?" "It's nothing." "You look like someone hurt you." I sighed, there was no use hiding it from Mags, after all she would be able to protect Annie while I was gone. "I had an argument with Annie. I told her I had to return and she asked why but I couldn't tell her. I hate having to lie to her Mags. We ended up having a fight, and she screamed at me. I have never seen her like that Mags, never. Not even before the games when I would see her sometimes around the District. Mags, I'm so worried about her." "I'll look after her Finnick. Go do what you have to do." "I'll be back soon Mags, about three weeks." She walked with me to the train station, we walked in silence.

The station was quiet, thankfully and the next train to the Capitol was pulling in right on schedule. "Take care of yourself Mags. I'll call this time, I promise." She kissed my cheek and I boarded the train. I wanted to be with Annie right now, I wanted to hold her and apologise for everything but I couldn't and that would drive me crazy. I wouldn't see her for three weeks or more if Snow changed his mind again. The train journey passed slowly and it gave me plenty of time to hate myself for what I was doing, for what I had done in the past and what I would be doing when I arrived in the Capitol.

When the train finally arrived in the Capitol, I was escorted away from the station by peacekeepers. I had walked this path many times, but this time it felt different, this time I had someone I loved and who loved me in return, or at least she had done until this morning.

"Good afternoon Mr Odair. How are you today?" I glared at him, hating the fact he was treating this as if it were a pleasant experience. "I see. Well, you first client will collect you at 8pm, you know what to do from there. Now, just to make sure, could you tell me what that is?" "Whatever the client wants." "Good. I'm glad you remember." "I have a question." His lips curled into a smirk "Yes." "Why now? Why today? Annie needs me." "That was two questions Finnick, but I shall answer them nonetheless. I chose today as you had many clients waiting for your return after all you are this year's winning mentor." "Don't lie to me." "Oh, so you really do want to know. I called you here today to make sure your relationship with the girl doesn't become public. Can't have her ruining your reputation here, can we?" I'd rather flush my reputation down the toilet than be away from Annie, but saying that would put her in serious danger. "You may leave. Go make yourself presentable for your first client, she has paid me a lot of money."

So this is how the next few weeks of my life would go, I would do whatever the client wanted, and I would have no say in it whatsoever. I would be hating myself no matter who I was with, or what I was doing. If I was alone, it would just be worse. My first thought when I walked into the room was to call Annie, but I expected she wouldn't want to speak to me. I called her anyway; she could always hang up on me. I just needed to hear her voice. I dialled the number and the phone rang but there was no answer. 'Call Mags' I told myself. I dialled her number as if it were my own. She answered almost instantly. "Hey Mags, it's me." "Calling to check up already boy?" "Mags you don't understand how much this is killing me. Is she alright, have you seen her today?" "Not today no. I went to see how she was, but the door was locked and she didn't answer when I called. Don't worry about her, I'll look after her." I didn't know why, but I had a strange feeling that she wouldn't want her help, Annie would want to be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN:/ I know that people do read this, but they don't review it, so I get really worried that it's really bad. So please if you enjoy this, take a few moments to review it, it doesn't even have to be a lot, just a few words, but I get sad when nobody reviews. Anyway, I like this chapter and it was fun to write. So I hope you enjoy it and like it enough to review and keep reading.   
**_

_******************I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

**Chapter Ten**

**Annie**

Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turn into months. Finnick, to my knowledge, was still away. I never left the house now unless I had to. My head had gotten worse, and I was finding it so difficult to cope. I wanted Finnick to get home, I needed him to get home.

Every day at precisely 10.23am, Mags called and every day I did my best to pretend I wasn't home. Today was no different. There was a knock at the door, exactly 10.23. I retreated to the kitchen, but she didn't give up. She knocked again. "Annie, let me in. I'm worried about you." The door was unlocked, but Mags wasn't the type of person to just walk into a house uninvited. "Annie please." I could feel myself slipping away with each knock on the door. I was losing sight of the room around me and I was back in the arena, alone. I felt a scream growing in my throat. "No, go away. Don't hurt him, he didn't do anything wrong! Don't kill him." I watched him die again, and again. "He didn't deserve to die." I knew full well that I was crying, however I was unsure if Mags was still outside my door. I had no idea what was going on. The arena turned into an empty, black, cold room, and he was there. "Finnick." He didn't look at me. "Finnick? It's me, it's Annie." I walked over to him, the closer I got I realised that his face was covered in blood. "Finnick? What happened?" I was stood right next to him, but he still wasn't looking at me. "Can you hear me Finnick?" I stretched my hand out so I could wipe the blood from his face, but as I did he came to life. He grabbed my wrist. "Stop." "What? Finnick, I don't understand." He pushed me to the ground and leaned over me. "What are you doing Finnick?" He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a knife, and he laughed, not his usual laugh but a cold blooded laugh. In my heart, I knew this wasn't him, but it was so real that I had no choice but to be afraid. He took the knife and plunged it into my chest. I screamed in pain and fear. Then he was gone.

I was back home, back in my kitchen. Mags stood in front of me, the one time she broke her own rules, this was the one time she had entered somewhere without permission. "Annie?" "He attacked me, he wanted me to die." "Who did Annie?" "He did. Finnick." "He would never do that Annie, he just wouldn't. That wasn't him, he isn't here." "I want him to be here Mags." I hadn't even noticed that I was on my knees, I had fallen during my living nightmare. "I need him here. Without him I just want to die. There is no reason to be here anymore. I should have died in the arena." She was too old to lean next to me and comfort me, but she did her best from where she was stood. I didn't want her pity, her sorrow. I just wanted to die.

"Mags, please go. I just want to be alone right now. I think it's for the best." She walked towards the door, before leaving she turned back to me. "Don't do anything stupid Annie. He wouldn't want you to, and he wouldn't be happy with me if you did."

**Finnick**

Client after client, the shame I felt was getting to be far too much. I wanted to go home; three weeks had turned into three months. I missed Annie so much, and I knew the longer I was gone the more she would hate me. She already hated me, I tried to call her every day but she was yet to answer my call. She wouldn't know it was me, but she still didn't answer. I missed her, I needed to hear her voice.

My current client was sleeping, her eyelids fluttering like she was dreaming. I couldn't move as she had fallen asleep right across me. I couldn't remember her name; to me she was just another woman who had too much money to waste. I called all my clients darling or beautiful or honey, it made me feel sick that I called Annie those names too.

Snow had promised that I would be returning to Four in a few days so I could prep Annie for the victory tour. I could try. If she hated me there would be nothing I could do to prep her, she wouldn't listen. I would try though, I would try so hard to be there for her, I would do my best and I would try to make her love me again. I didn't want her to feel disgusted in me; I was doing that perfectly well for myself.

She began to stir. "Oh Finnick I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." "It doesn't matter my love." "You don't remember my name." "How could I forget?" "Then what is my name?" I opened my mouth as if I knew, but no sound came out. "I understand. You're thinking about that girl. Your victor." She was right; I was and had been all the time I had been in the Capitol. "Do you love her?" "What? That's crazy. I love you." "Tell me honestly Finnick. I know you don't love me, you have so many clients and I bet you don't love one of them." "Yes" was the only answer I could give her.

The next morning, after I left the home of hopefully my final client of the trip, I was called into Snow's office. "So this is your last day here Finnick, that is of course until the tour." "Please sir, don't give me clients for the tour. I don't want to have to do that during the tour." "I have none planned for you, but I want to make sure that you do one thing." "What thing?" "During the tour, I want to make sure that your relationship with Miss Creswin doesn't become public." "Her name is Annie Cresta, not Creswin." "Yes, yes. As I was saying, if the details of your, how shall I put this, developing relationship come to light then I will have to take action, but not against you. You don't want her getting clients too now do you?" That was the one thing I really didn't want for her. "You can't force her to sleep with men, she's already fragile enough. And she's too young, I don't think she has ever had sex in her life." "Would you let her take clients if I reduced the number of clients that you have?" His smile sickened me, the fact he was even suggesting this made me want to punch him, hurt him. Kill him. "Never." "Well then Finnick, I see you feel very strongly about this. Make sure your relationship remains silent, or she'll be here with you next time."

And that was it; I was on the train home. District Four. I hadn't been home in months. Annie. I would get to see her again. She was mad at me, and I needed to apologise to her. I spent the entire journey thinking about what to say to her, or how I should say things and Snow telling me that if either of us made one tiny mistake over the next few weeks, that she will end up like me. Abused, broken, used. I couldn't let that happen to her, she had suffered enough, and I hadn't been there to help her after the cold blooded murder of her family. I felt guilty, I still had the note from her father, it was in my bag and there it would remain. I couldn't give it to her, she still wasn't stable enough. My thoughts came to a halt when the train stopped abruptly in District Four.

**Annie**

Mags didn't call anymore. I hadn't even seen her out and about since my episode two days ago, I had scared her away, I felt awful as she had only been trying to help. The silence of my home was broken by a knock on the door. Reluctantly I stood and answered it. "Finnick? You're back!" I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry for the way I acted before you left. I really am." "Don't be sorry Annie, I should apologise to you." He entered the house, nothing had changed since he left. "Annie, I need to tell you something." "Yes?" I was happy, he was home with me and we would be together for the next month or so. "You know it's the Victory tour soon, yes? And well you know how Snow doesn't approve of us being together." He spoke, and even though I knew I wouldn't want to hear what he had to say, I let him continue. "Well, he told me that during the tour, we can't let anyone see our relationship to be anything more than mentor and victor." "And if we don't?" "Please Annie, don't talk like that." "What will he do?" "Annie… I don't want you to know right now." "You don't tell me anything Finnick." I took a breath, not wanting to get angry at him." "But alright tell me some other time, and I guess we'll just have to keep it a secret. Away from everyone else's eyes." I smiled at him, before grabbing his bag from him. "I'll help you unpack." Before he could stop me, I had run upstairs and had placed his bag on my bed. "Annie? I don't live with you!" he called after me. "I know, but you might as well have a few things here." I shouted down to him.

I tipped the contents of his bag onto the bed and started folding his clothes, when I discovered a strange piece of paper, that had my name on it. 'That's odd, why would Finnick have something that was addressed to me?' I thought to myself. I unfolded the paper and read _'My darling Annie,_

_If you're reading this you're back home and you know what they did to us. Please darling don't ever blame yourself, it wasn't your fault._

_We are so proud of you and what you have done. You beat the games! I know that if your mother had been here she would have been proud of you too._

_Live your life to the full Annie. Never let them hurt you the way they hurt us. _

_All my love, Daddy.'_

As I finished reading, Finnick entered the room. "What is this Finnick? Why did you have it?" "Annie I can explain." "Alright then, explain." Silence. "Explain it Finnick!"


	11. Chapter 11

**__********************AN: Sorry it has taken a while to update, I've been busy and had like no creativity. Not many people read this anyway, so I didn't think it would matter too much. I'll try update every week, but if not just stick with it and I will update eventually. **

**__********************If you enjoy this please review it. It's so miserable when you know people are reading but they don't review because you start to think what you're writing is awful. So, yes, please take a moment to leave a review. Much love and enjoy!**

**__********************I don't own anything, except the characters I created. Everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Finnick**

"Annie I…" "Just say it Finnick. Just tell me why you have this. You have no right to have it." I had to tell her the truth; I couldn't lie to her again. "Annie I did it to protect you." "To protect me?" "When we came back from the Capitol you weren't stable. You still aren't. I wanted to protect you, I though giving you this would make you worse and I didn't want that for you. I was going to give it to you when I thought you would be able to deal with it." "I'm not stable? Why don't you just tell me I'm crazy, that I'm mad and helpless and that I shouldn't have won? Go ahead, say it." "I would never say that to you, that isn't how I feel." "Why not? That's what everyone else thinks." "What do you mean that's what everyone else thinks, you're the victor, they love you." "You have no idea. They loved you, they still love you. They call me names, in town; they started calling me Crazy Cresta. They hate me because I'm pathetic. I hate it Finnick."

They called her crazy, to her face? I never thought District Four could be so shallow. "I'm sorry Annie, about everything. I shouldn't have kept that letter from you, they shouldn't be hurtful. Forgive me?" My voice cracked, I wanted her forgiveness, and I wanted her to love me. "Please." She nodded. "I forgive you. I understand why you did it." I wrapped my arms around her ever shrinking form. "Have you been eating?" "Yes." She mumbled. I knew she had to be lying; nobody becomes skin and bone overnight. "How about we take a trip to the beach later, go fishing. Make it a date?" I didn't want her to be starving herself, so at least I could persuade her to eat something if I was around.

**Annie**

A date? Had he just asked me on a date? "I'd like that." "Well then Miss Cresta, I guess I'll pick you up a seven." He laughed, I wasn't sure if it was from nerves. "That sounds great Mr Odair." He turned to leave. "Don't go. Please." He stopped in his tracks. "But it would make tonight more special?" "I know. So just stay for a while. I've missed you so much." He smiled his beautiful smile and nodded, I wrapped my arms around him, embracing him so tightly. I didn't want to let him go. "You don't have to go back to the Capitol anytime soon do you?" "No, not anytime soon. Not until after the victory tour, which I get to prepare you for by the way." "Well good luck with that. But why do you have to keep going? Why are you needed so often?" "You really want to know don't you?" "I do. I have no secrets, but you have so many. You know everything about me, but I hardly know anything about you. "Maybe later." He kissed me and once again turned to leave. "See you tonight Annie."

**Finnick**

The day dragged slowly. I had visited Mags and helped her around the house, but I was a disaster. "What's wrong with you today? You're home, why aren't you happy?" "I am happy Mags, I'm just nervous. I taking Annie out later for an actual first date and I don't want to mess it up." "She loves you, you can't go wrong." Usually her words were comforting, but I still felt sick. I wasn't being honest to Annie and I wanted to be, but if I told her she would hate me, and I didn't want that. Saying I was confused right now was an understatement.

At 6.30, I headed down to the beach to set up, all I had to do was to light a fire. I wasn't sure how this could possibly take me but with my nerves it would probably take me longer than it usually would. I checked my watch, 6.50, just enough time to walk back to Victor's Village.

Why am I so nervous? I love her with all my heart and I know she feels the same way. It doesn't make sense for me to be so nervous. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Just a minute." When she opened the door, my heart skipped a beat. She looked so beautiful, so different but still obviously Annie. "Wow. Annie you look breath taking." Her cheeks flushed red. "Thank you Finnick." I held out my hand to her, wanting to be a proper gentleman. "So what do you have planned?" she asked taking my hand and closing the door behind her. "You'll see." I walked her to the beach, and she gasped when she saw it. Before I had left, I had surrounded the fire with flowers. "You did all this? For me?" "All for you."

**Annie**

I was blown away, everything seemed so romantic. The beach was almost empty, just the two of us if we ignored the few remaining fishermen. I sat by the fire on the blanket he had set down and I felt relaxed, as if the games had never happened and I was living normally. I would let myself get carried away in this fantasy for tonight, it couldn't do any harm. "I'll catch us something to eat, you want to come with?" I shook my head. "No than you, I'll just stay here."

I watched him closely, a silhouette against the setting sun. Simple perfection. Watching him fish was like watch a master craftsman at work. I was so transfixed by him that the rest of the world seemed to disappear around me.

He returned to the beach and started to cook the fish he caught. "Are you hungry?" "Yes." I lied. I hadn't been hungry since the games ended. I had barely eaten while he was only, only when I was with Mags. When I was alone, I couldn't face eating. The thought of it made me feel sick. "Great."

I ate as much as I could, I didn't want him to think I was ungrateful. "I couldn't eat another thing." He laughed and shuffled closer to me. "Then let's just sit and watch the waves." I leaned against him and could feel his heart beating against my back. It wasn't calm, it was panicking. "Finn, are you alright?" "Yes. Why? And did you just call me Finn?" "I did I'm sorry. I'll just stick to calling you Finnick." "No, I like it. Nobody calls me Finn, but if you want to then of course you can." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why did you ask if I was alright?" "Oh it's nothing." I wouldn't let this moment be ruined.

**Finnick**

We sat for a while, silent. The moment was perfect without words. But I felt something was eating me from the inside. It wasn't perfect because I was lying to her. "Annie I have to tell you something." She sat up and looked at me, she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked sad, and I was going to make that worse. "Tell me what?" "I can't lie to you anymore. You have to know what I do in the Capitol." She took hold of my hand, sensing that this was difficult for me. "When I leave, Snow forces me to…" I chocked, I couldn't tell her, I'd only regret it if I did. "It's alright Finn, I won't judge you." She would be understanding, I knew that but how could I break this to her gently? "He forces me to sleep with women, he sells my body. He abuses me Annie, but I have to do it. If I don't he will kill everyone I care for, and that's only you and Mags. I don't want anything to happen to you two. I hate what I do, I hate that he threatens people I love. I hate myself because of it." The look on her face didn't change, I feared this was it. That she would run as far away from me as possible so she wasn't in danger.

But she didn't. She wrapped her arms around me and told me everything would be alright and that she didn't hate me for it. "Oh Annie, I'm so sorry." "Why are you sorry? There's nothing you can do." "Not about that, about the fact that if I put one foot wrong on the tour he'll hurt you." "If you put a foot wrong?" "Annie, if anyone in Panem finds out we're together, he'll make you like me. You'll be forced to sleep with people, and I don't want that to happen to you." "I wouldn't do it. I don't want to have sex with anyone from the Capitol." "I know this sounds harsh, but refusing would make it worse. He would kill you." "Then I would rather be dead." "Don't talk like that Annie!" She pulled away, she hated it when I got mad, and if I raised my voice it scared her. "I'm sorry Annie; I didn't mean to shout at you. I just don't want you to say things like that, I need you Annie. I need you alive, not in a coffin, not just a memory." She paused for a moment before leaning closer to me and pressing her lips to mine.


End file.
